


Little Love Notes

by Etnoe



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarvek and Agatha arrange a treat for Gil in the form of an unexpectedly literary love note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



It was remarkable to be warned of a surprise. Gil's experience ran towards warnings being misdirections and surprises being puzzles to tease out as soon as possible from the available clues, or brutal shocks that he ought to have worked out earlier. But now Tarvek and Agatha actually sent a genuine note to tell him _Hurry home! Come straight to Lab 7A-31; we've got a surprise planned for you._

He balled up the note and let Agatha's little messenger clank incinerate it in midair for safety's sake. She'd learned paranoia and politics, and he and Tarvek had learned her way, where they could have and even give each other surprises.

Hurrying through the time wells now sunk under Mechanicsburg was not a wise plan, but Gil threw himself into the work of securing the hotspots with renewed enthusiasm, the better to finish early. He barely restrained himself from whistling - there were enough eyes on him already, since the crew knew the clank would have come from Agatha. When he got to the Castle he still didn't dare to - if it wasn't already sniggering and making dreadful suggestions very nearly regardless of anything that anyone had done, it was best not to encourage it. He went directly to the specified lab and pushed open the doors.

"Oh," said Gil, "oh, _**no**_."

The antechamber's doors slammed shut behind him, and then he couldn't help but shout, "And that was the wrong genre!"

Naturally, Agatha and Tarvek laughed at him; and the terrible thing was, the tonal dissonance between the sudden door-slam and the tableau in front of him still niggled at a deep-seated part of him. Gil pulled a hand over his face and hiked a thumb over his shoulder at the shuddering double doors. "That kind of ... automated entrapment is better suited to some gothic horror, or adventure stories or something. Not to ..." He gulped, then peered through his fingers. Not to a scene straight from _Trelawney Thorpe, Spark of the Realm: In the Seraglio of the Iron Sheik_.

He had probably committed every one of the illustrations to memory. Not intentionally! But ... nonetheless with great effectiveness.

"Hush, now, my sheik. Be at ease," said Tarvek - the one in front - with not a creditable shred of conviction: just the oily smugness that always came of a mission he thought accomplished. He had to have practiced making it stay incredibly annoying, even with their truce declared and vigorously reconfirmed under the neutral (ha!) auspices of the Heterodyne heir. "Let that one detail lacking in verisimilitude pass you by. We’ve done our very best otherwise. There is so much more to discover here!"

"Besides!" said the Agatha beside Tarvek - presumably. Gil refused to look at her while she was wearing the costume of the fevered heights of his pubertal dreams. "The Incense Synaesthesion is restoring the illusion already! Just a second ... more ... and ... There we go, tada!"

The fragrant scent in the room grew cloying, making Gil sneeze. When he glanced over his shoulder the double doors were now gold-embroidered drapes with a satiny sheen - or wooden, as they had been before, but mostly covered in drapes, depending on how the blue ripples of smoke travelled in the air. It all seemed distant, nearly misty, and invited the idea that he didn't have to worry about it. (Clearly another Heterodyne-Sturmvoraus project had succeeded - the tally was still 21-19 in favour of Heterodyne-Wulfenbach, though! Of course, the Sturmvoraus-Wulfenbach projects were getting into the double digits too.)

"Ah. I suppose that's why there's an ... an entire troop of you two?" He dared to take a look without putting his hand in the way first, struggling valiantly with his body temperature.

Agathas lounged about hand feeding each other grapes and singing more lowly and sweetly than he'd actually give her credit for. Tarveks practiced scimitar swordplay and fanning Agathas with palm leaves. There was dancing towards the smoky back - dances, he remembered, that could _ensnare the senses, entrap the mind, stop the tender heart...! But the Iron Sheik commanded these dances even more than he gave in to their power, as with all matters pertaining to his most treasured room..._

"It was _not_ that much of a favourite book," Gil said plaintively.

"From the looks of the blush I'd say you remember it pretty well anyway," Agatha said, smirking.

"Let's strive to retroactively make it your favourite, shall we?" Tarvek said. "A prize to you if you find the real versions of us within an hour."

Embarrassment appeared to sublimate in the face of teenaged dreams and strong present-day motivation; and now Gil didn't even pretend to protest anymore. He started to remove his shoes and announced as best he could manage, "Your sheik has returned!"


End file.
